Friends
by elianna.cullen
Summary: Viñeta. En la noche más importante de su vida, Bella descubre una gran verdad. "—Bella... Esto es por... ¿él?" Bella/Jacob. Para estrella'black.


**Los personajes son propiedad de Meyer. La historia es mía (?).**

**Bien, ¡hola! xD Sé que no es mi estilo escribir JxB (sólo lo hago por mi mente geme y por Estrellita), y esta vez ha tocado a **estrella'black**, por su cumpleaños. ¡Sí, gente, Essy cumple años! Así que ka escribí con cariño para ella hace algunos días, y hoy he decidido subirla.¡Gracias a Tephy por checarla!  
**

**Happy birthday, sweetie!**

**

* * *

**Friends

* * *

Por un instante, Isabella Swan pensó que no podría pedirle más a la vida: tenía una madre amorosa, un padre dulce y adorable, un libro que llevaba más de diez semanas en el primer lugar de ventas del New York Times, un novio perfecto y el mejor amigo que jamás alguien pudo haber soñado. Y aquí estaba ella, de pie en el centro de un hermoso jardín delicadamente iluminado, con su perfecto novio de rodillas frente a ella, haciéndole la pregunta más añorada:

—Isabella Swan, mi amada Bella, tú ya sabes que pasé mi vida entera buscándote, pero no lo supe hasta que te vi. Eres la mujer de mis sueños, la dueña del rostro que quiero ver, de la voz que quiero oír, de los labios que quiero besar, y del cuerpo que quiero estrechar entre mis brazos cada día día del resto de mi vida. Estoy seguro de mi amor por ti, y quisiera saber si puedo estarlo del tuyo—el hombre sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro y al abrirla, le mostró un precioso anillo de oro blanco con un diamante elegantemente engarzado en él—. ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?

Eras las palabras que por siglos las mujeres habían ansiado escuchar de los labios del hombre que amaban, y lo más lógico era que Isabella de inmediato dijera que sí, enmedio de un llanto provocado por la emoción.

Pero eso no fue lo que pasó. Isabella se puso a pensar en el mínimo momento que siguió. ¿En verdad quería pasar el resto de su vida con él? ¿En verdad estaba segura? Lo quería, sí, pero.... _¿y Jacob?_ ¿Qué pasaría con su Jacob? Y fue entonces que la verdad acudió a ella, una verdad que siempre supo y que, sin embargo, siempre quiso evadir. Pero ya no podía más, tenía que ser sincera con ella misma.

Estaba segura que ese hombre, Edward, la amaba con todo su corazón, lo había confirmado con las hermosas palabras que había dicho, y, lamentablemente, dijo las palabras _correctas_: "quisiera saber si puedo estarlo del tuyo". No era así. Ella lo quería, pero no con la misma intensidad que él.

En cambio, las palabras que Edward había dicho eran exactamente las que ella aplicaría para su Jacob. Ella quería verlo, oír su voz, besar sus labios y estar con él todos los días de su vida. Tan simple como eso. Isabella amaba a Jacob, su amigo.

—Edward... yo... —con delicadeza cerró las cajita que él le ofrecía—. No puedo —el pobre Edward se quedó congelado en su sitio—. Yo... Lo lamento. No debí permitir que esto llegará tan lejos, es sólo que... te quiero, pero no lo suficiente para dar este paso.

—Bella... Esto es por... ¿él?

—Es por el amor que siento por él. Lo amo, Edward.

Sin decir más, Bella besó a Edward en la mejilla y salió de ahí, en busca de su amigo.

Estacionó mal su auto frente a la casa de Jacob, y entró sin llamar. Lo encontró sentado en el sofá viendo un partido de basquetbol, vestido tan sólo con un par de pantaloncillos de mezclilla, y como siempre, la camisa hecha pelota en el otro sofá. Se quedó en el marco de la puerta, observándolo, guardando una fotografía mental del momento y diciéndose a sí misma lo idiota que había sido todo ese tiempo.

—Bella, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó él, poniéndose de pie para ir a envolverla en uno de sus siempre cálidos abrazos.

—Edward me pidió matrimonio y... —se separó un poco de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos— fue entonces que me di cuenta que no lo amo.

—¿Qué tú qué?

—Que no lo amo, porque mi corazón pertenece a alguien más.

No hubo tiempo de decir más. Bella besó a Jacob. Él no tuvo dudas sobre a quién se refería Bella.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? No se olviden de dejar felicitaciones a la cumpleañera ^^**

**Ciao!**

twitter . com / _**EliannaCullen**_

¿**Facebook**? Link en mi _perfil_ (:


End file.
